Individuals can undergo a variety of surgical procedures, where portions of the intestinal and/or urinary tract are removed, the remaining portions are brought to the abdominal wall and a stoma is surgically constructed through which urine or feces will pass. The location and size of the stoma varies from individual to individual as a result of the surgical procedure followed. For example, the location of a stoma created during a colostomy can vary according to the portion of the colon which is diseased. Further, individuals having undergone one ostomy surgery may require additional surgery, resulting in more than one stoma.
After surgery, such individuals typically rely on the use of an ostomy appliance for the collection and disposal of urine and/or feces discharged through the stoma. Again, due to the individual characteristics of the surgical procedures and the created stomas, ostomy appliances vary to meet the differing needs of the user. Typically, ostomy appliances are one or two interlocking pieces which adhere to the user's abdomen, encircling the stoma. In addition to providing for the sanitary reception of material discharged through the stoma, some appliances further allow for drainage of fluid without the complete removal of the appliance.
Individuals having been fitted with an ostomy appliance have typically depended upon an encircling belt or undergarments for support of the appliance. Generally, however, these prior ostomy undergarments have failed to provide sufficient support of the appliance necessary for the comfort of the user. Often maintenance of the appliance by the user is difficult and awkward when worn with prior garments, or containment articles. With prior garments, the appliance was readily noticeable under the user's clothing. Further, prior garments and containment articles made either no provision or insufficient accommodations for night and intimate wear by the user. For example, a prior appliance was developed to fit each individual by creating molds or impressions of the user's body in two positions, standing erect and reclining. These numerous insufficiencies of the prior garments or articles have adversely affected both the physical and psychological comforts and needs of the user.
One object of the present invention is to provide an ostomy garment which is readily adaptable to the various needs of the user, the location and size of the stoma and the appliance fitted for the user. Through this adaptability, the present invention provides support for a user of at least one ostomy appliance while providing comfort and convenience irrespective of the user's position or activities. By caring for the physical needs of support, containment, comfort and nonperceptibility, the psychological effect on the user is one of improved confidence and self image.